Riley Meets a Stranger
by coffeeandsweets
Summary: Riley is persuaded to ask a stranger on a date.
1. Chapter 1

"What am I even supposed to say to him, Maya? I don't even know the guy," I say to my best friend Maya, who sits directly across from me at the small table in the center of the bar next to our other friend Isadora Smackle.

"That's the magic of not knowing him, Riles. You can say anything to him." She looks to her left, at the bar where said guy sits, and then looks back at me. "He looks around our age so that should lessen the chance of him being a creep."

I give her a smile, one that is supposed to tell her she didn't do anything to alleviate the anxiety I feel toward talking to a stranger.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

"I agree with Maya on this one." We both turn our attention to Smackle (she prefers to be called by her last name). "It's been a while since you've been out with anyone. It could be good for you."

I frown at her. I expected her to be on my side and tell Maya she is being crazy and it would be stupid that I talk to a stranger.

"Smackle, two years passed before you and Farkle gave each other a chance. How can you agree with me asking a stranger on a date?"

"While that is true, this is about you, not me. We date men differently."

"Go ask him. Now."

Maya's voice isn't as friendly and encouraging as it was the first time. This time her tone is more demanding.

"Fine," I mumble, a little annoyed I have to go through with this.

I give myself a minute before standing up, hoping that if I give them more time to take back their request, they will. But, unfortunately, they don't. I sigh in defeat and stand up from my chair. From where I stand, I can see how broad his shoulders are in the white cotton t-shirt he wears and his golden-blonde hair that rests on top of his head. As I head toward the bar, my gaze doesn't fall from him.

"You can do this, Riley," I mumble to myself on repeat as I get closer to him. I sit at the bar in the chair beside him, and glance at him, hoping he'll notice me, but that I'm not too obvious. "Hi."

_Oh God, Riley, what are you doing,_ I think to myself.

He turns to look at me and that's when I notice how tan his complexion is, especially against his shirt. I see how green his eyes are when he makes eye contact with me.

"Hi," he says.

"Hey," I say, again, and I want to smack myself because of how dumb I sound.

I see the corner of his upper lip curve upward into a small smirk and he tries to hide it by bringing his glass to his lips and taking a sip. He sets it down on the small napkin.

"You said that already."

I give him a nervous smile. "Right. Well, are you here alone?"

"For now. I'm waiting for a buddy of mine to meet me here. What about you? You here alone?"

"No, I'm with some friends."

"Why you up here instead of with them?"

I immediately panic and try to come up with something believable.

"Um. . . I came to order a drink, but the bartender is all the way over there."

"I can call her over."

He goes to raise his hand, but I am quick to stop him.

"No," I say, a little louder than I meant. He lowers his hand and frowns at me. "I don't want to rush her. She's probably busy. I'll just wait."

"All right, but if I'm going to sit here and talk to you, I should know your name."

"Oh, I'm Riley. . . Riley Matthews."

"Lucas Friar."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas."

"Same to you. So, is this what you usually do on a Friday night after a long week of school-I assume you're in school, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior in college. And no, this is not usually what I do on my Friday night. Usually I'm already in my pajamas, watching t.v. on the couch." I immediately drop my face in my hands, hoping it will make me disappear. "God, I just made myself sound so lame, didn't I?"

"No, not at all. College is stressful and sometimes you don't always feel like going out."

"Exactly. I tell my best friend that and she just rolls her eyes at me and tells me I'm no fun. So are you in college, too, or are you working? Please don't tell me you're in high school. I'll have to leave this conversation right now."

"You're safe. I'm in college as well, and also a junior. I'm majoring to become a vet."

I smile. "You love animals?"

"Absolutely. I grew up on a farm and fell in love with the field when I was about six when I helped birth a cow. But that story is for another time."

"Is that an invitation for us to meet at another time? Because I'd love to hear about it."

"I'd love to tell you about it sometime."

"Here. Type in your number so we can arrange something." I pull out my phone from my back pocket and hand it over to him. I watch him type away at the screen, and when he is done, he hands it back. "Thank you. Well, I should probably get back to my friends, but I'll definitely text you." I give him a small smile before I go to stand up. I make it only one step before he's calling for me. I turn and look over my shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"Your drink?"

"Oh, right!" I stand beside him again and call over the bartender. As I wait, I pray she hurries as much as possible. Once I have my drink in hand I say a goodybe and hurry away. "Maya Hart, I am going to kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been exactly a week since I met Lucas Friar in the bar that's two blocks away from mine and Maya's apartment and asked him on a date.

Nervous is an understatement to how I feel right now. This date is all I've able to think about all week. At first, my thoughts circled around how this all came about, how I'd somehow gained the courage to walk up to a stranger, handsome one at that, and ask him out. Then my thoughts changed to the actual date and what we'll do. Lucas and I have been exchanging text messages all week, coming up with ideas on what two twenty-something-year-old adults can do in the city. I even asked Maya for some input and I vetoed all of them. We decided to keep it simple and go to a nice dinner, and if that goes well, we'll follow up with dessert.

Usually, I'd used the first date to go to the movies or something like that, but since I'm breaking my traditional "know the person before the date" way of going about it, I figured it was best-and safer since we don't know each other, if we sit down and have a conversation.

As I look back at myself in the mirror, my outfit only seems to worsen my nerves because it only proves that this date is actually happening. I'd asked Maya about three days after meeting Lucas if it was too late to cancel the date, and she told me it was unacceptable. So here I am. I decided to go the safe route and keep my outfit simple. My slightly curled hair rests atop the chest of my simple black blouse and my black boots cover the bottom half of my dark-washed high-waist skinny jeans that hug my hips perfectly.

A chime from my phone signals my attention and I walk to my bedside table where my phone sits on the charge. I notice my phone is fully charged so I unplug it and the screen lights up with a new text message. My heart accelerates when I see its a text from Lucas himself and I bite my lip as I open it up to read it.

**I'm leaving my place now. I'll see you in ten. **

We decided to meet up at the restaurant, again, for safety. If we knew each other better, I would have him pick me up. I quickly text back a reply telling him I'm on my way and then dip it into my back pocket. Grabbing my coat from the closet and my the rest of my stuff, I walk out of my apartment and lock the door behind me.

* * *

Seeing the restaurant to my left, I pay the taxi driver and slide out of the cab. I close the door behind me and once I'm standing on the sidewalk, I pull my phone from my purse and look down at it. I pull up Lucas' contact to text him when I hear my name being called. I look up and search for the person calling my name and then my gaze lands on the man walking straight toward me, a smile on his face.

"You made it."

Putting my phone back in my purse, I walk to him, stopping a few inches from him. "Were you afraid I wouldn't?"

"Not exactly, but traffic is heavy tonight."

I grimace. "I know. I'm sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"I just got here myself." I nod and release a relieved exhale to myself, hoping he doesn't hear it. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah," I reply, my voice a little quiet, afraid if I'm any louder he'll be able to tell how nervous I am.

We start our way into the restaurant and after he opens the door for the both of us and I lead us in, we're met with a hostess. After requesting a booth for two, she leads us to one of the corners of the restaurant that's a little shied away from the rest. It gives us privacy but also doesn't make us feel like we're the only ones here. We sit down across from each other and the hostess leaves once she's set down two menus in front of us. Our server comes soon after and after introducing herself and getting our drink orders, she leaves us only only to look through menu.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic.

We spent a little over forty-five minutes at the restaurant sharing with each other more than just our names and what we knew from our first encounter. He told me that he is originally from Austin, Texas and moved here to New York his senior year of high school and lived with his aunt and uncle. A decision he made so he could be eligible for in-state tuition at college instead of having to take a year off and work since his parents couldn't afford the alternative. He told me of the story that led him to know he wanted to be a veterinarian. He'd told me when he was little, he helped a horse give birth and it inspired him to help other animals in need. He also mentioned that I was the first person he'd told that to, not even his best friend Zay knew. All throughout his childhood he rode sheep at the local rodeo his county would hold and Judy the Sheep and fell off it so he never got back on again. I'd smiled at that and assured him that I wasn't making fun of him, but in fact, imagining a little Lucas falling off a little sheep.

I told him that I am a New York Native and had been dreaming of going to our college since I was eleven years old when I found out my all time favorite music artist graduated from there. I told him about my parents and how it was difficult for them to see me go to school, and that my dad had faked a heart attack so I would stay longer. He laughed at that piece of information and I smiled. I told him my dad had been my teacher every single year of single, that he had followed me and the rest of my friends to high school. I told him about my mom being the top lawyer on the state and that they met early on and stayed together every since.

We talked until both of our plates were empty and the only thing left was the crumbs covering them. After a small argument of who was paying for the dinner, he insisted on paying and slipped his debit card in the check holder and gave it to the server before I could do anything about it. I figured I should pay since I asked him out but he was set in his ways. I even insisted I pay for my half. So we agreed that if he paid for dinner, I would pay for dessert. So that's where we're at now. We'd walked a couple blocks to the corner yogurt shop and sat down for the treat. We're sitting in the window sitting area, where we can see tourist walking around the city and people trying to get home.

This is the part of the night that I've been the most nervous for because now I'm having an internal battle with myself about if I should come out with the truth or keep it to myself. In the end, I decide to do what my heart is telling me is best and what will also ease my mind and conscious. I set my yogurt bowl on the table in front of me and look at him.

"I have to be honest with you," I say, breaking the silence be us. My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest. How will he react?

When he looks up from his bowl and his gaze locks with mine, I realize there is no backing out now. I have no choice but to tell him.

"Okay." He seems skeptical as he sets his dessert down on the table in front of him. "Have you not been honest with me?"

"No, well, yes, I mean-" I start when I realize I'm not making any sense. I clear my throat and decide to try again. "I've been completely honest with you with everything expect for one thing."

"Oh no, you're name's not really Riley, is it?"

I can't help but laugh at his joke. It helps ease my nerves, at least enough to tell him the truth. I decide to just spit it out.

"I don't usually do this."

His eyebrows furrow. "Do this? I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I don't usually ask random guys out on dates. Usually I have to know him for a bit before we go on a date."

He crossed his arms over his chest and rested them on the table, intrigued. "So, why did you this time?"

I reach for my spoon and swirl it around the bowl or yogurt. "My best friend Maya kinda put me up to this. We were in the bar with a friend of ours and she saw you at the counter and said I should ask you out. I haven't been on a date in a while, that's another story, and she figured I should get out."

"So, you're telling me that you wouldn't have asked me out if she hadn't made you?"

I'm not sure how to take his words until I look up into his eyes and see the little sparkle shine in them. "No, I mean, yeah probably, but um-"

He bites his lip as a smirk forms on his lips. "You're cute when you're nervous."

An overwhelming warmth covers my cheeks and neck and I put a hand on my neck as if that will help soothe my skin. "I'm sorry. I'm a little out of my comfort zone here."

"Well, what would put you in your comfort zone? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Sitting on the couch in my sweats and watching t.v. while I eat my weight in popcorn." I cringe at my words. "Was that too honest?"

He chuckles. "No. That sounds like a perfect date to me."

I raise an eyebrow at him, a hint of a smile on my lips. "Did you just ask me out another date?"

"I think I did, what do you say?"

"I say I'll give you an answer at the end of this date. We'll see how much you impress me." I swirl the spoon around the yogurt to get a good portion on it before I bring it to my lips and take the bite, all the while keeping direct eye contact with him. I wink at him, playfully, and he chuckles to himself, shaking his head. I take the spoon from my mouth and dip it back into the dessert. "But really, you're not upset are you?" I cross my arms over my chest and rest them on the table.

He raises an eyebrow. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly honest about this date. I wasn't sure how you'd feel knowing it wasn't one hundred percent my idea."

"If anything I should be grateful to your best friend that she got you to ask me. If she didn't, then I wouldn't be on a date with you." I can't help the smile that forms on my face. "The real question here is: are you glad you asked me or do you wish you would've stuck to your usual rule of dating?"

"The more I'm on this date, I'm starting to join you in your boat." He smiled. "But really, I'm glad I came out with you tonight. I had fun."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, this date isn't over until you walk through your door. Do you mind if I walk with you? I know we just met, but I think we're a little past strangers at this point."

"I'd love it."

Standing from our seats, we throw away our cups and then walk into the cold winter air. We walk in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company and letting the world around us be enough noise. The words we've spoken all night being more than enough that we don't need to speak now. I find myself feeling disappointed when I see my apartment building come into view. We walk inside the building and ride the elevator to the my floor. When we step off the elevator and walk to my door, I turn around to face him, my back to the door.

"Thank you," I say. "For walking me back. It tells me a lot about you that you did."

"Good things, right?"

"Definitely good."

"Good. I had to make sure you got home safe, and if I'm being honest, I also wanted more time with you. Purely selfish motive."

I chuckle. "I think I'm okay with that."

"So." He stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets and gives me a hopeful smile. "About that second date. Did I impress you enough?"

"I don't know, I think I need more time to decide," I joke. I laugh at his playful nudge. "I'm kidding, Of course, I'll go on a second date with you."

He smiles down at me. "Good. I'll text you when I get home?" I nod my head. "Good night, Riley. I had a really good time with you tonight."

"Me, too." He leans down and my heart picks up when he gets close. Before I even have time to consider the thought of him kissing me, he leans downs and pecks my cheek.

"I hope that's okay." I smile, timidly, as he backs away.

"Bye, Lucas."

He turns around to walk back to the elevator and I turn around to face my door. I take my keys out and open the door, expecting to answer any and all questions my best friend has for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Here is an update! Originally when I posted the first chapter, I wasn't sure if I would post a second part-their actual date-I wasn't sure yesterday, but I randomly got inspiration for this and thought I'd try and type something up and this is what happened. I've had an idea of their date in my notes since I posted the first part but I had no inspiration for this so I couldn't promise this. I just played around with what I had and ideas kept coming to me. I literally stayed up all night long to write this because I was so in my zone and didn't want to leave the bubble. I didn't expect to have this chapter so I had to continue until I was done. It's actually 6:52 in the morning as I type this and I started at like 1 or 2 in the morning. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, more than I thought I would. I had a few smiles on my faces as I typed and I hope you do, too. Let me know what you think. **

**Also, quick question, do you prefer first or third person? I originally started this with third person because that's what's more natural to me but then I remembered first chapter was in first person Riley's pov so I changed it. **


End file.
